Ji Ning
Ji Ning is the protagonist of Desolate Era books. Overview He is the son of Ji Ishwin and Yuchi Snow and is a human cultivator from the Ji clan, he has two spirit beasts a Whitewater hound called White and an azure skysnake called Qing Qing. He is the Dao Companion of Yu Wei and the father of Ji Brightmoon. He is currently a disciple of both the Black-White College and Mount Innerheart as well as the current master of the Starseizing Manor. He is a dual refiner, training in both Fiendgod Body Refining (Empyrean God) and Ki Refining with his true body being at (Pure Yang Immortal) & his Primaltwin currently a True Immortal. History Originally born on earth, where his father on Earth was a leading researcher in a bioscience program while his mother was an ordinary teacher. However he lived his entire life suffering from an unnamed illness that bound him to his bed and prevented him from any strenuous physical exertion. He would feel exhausted just by walking half an hour. In spite of his disease, he doesn't become bitter and instead acquire knowledge through books and the internet. In order to find value in his life, he asks for 100,000 Chinese dollar from his parents and with the money he displays considerable intelligence and manages to earn a large sum of money through online business. However, before dying, he handed out all of his money to the poor and sick children throughout the country. His reasoning being to change the destiny of those countless poor, sick children! Later he dies at the age of 18 while walking in the streets outside of the hospital with his parents, succumbing to his sickly constitution. After passing on and arriving in the Netherworld he was brought to Cui Palace to meet with its lord, Cui Jue. During his conversation with lord Cui Jue he was enlightened on the structure of the Three Realms and was also informed that he was to be reborn into the Deva realm as an immaculate being, this being due to his actions to help others from his previous life and earning great karmic merit. Before sending Ning off to be reborn, the palace lord imparted him with the Visualization Technique. After passing the bridge of despair and arriving before Grandma Meng an attack suddenly occurred by countless black dragons who were vomiting black lightning which caused souls to dissipate. In order to avoid his soul getting destroyed Ji Ning jumped to the tunnel which leads to the Mortal Realm as this was the closest tunnel to him. During the process he avoided drinking Granny Meng's elixir and as a result retained his memories of his previous life. He is reborn as the son of Ji Ishwin and Yuchi Snow and the great grandson of Ji Young (the prefecture lord of the West Prefecture of the Ji clan). Immediately after he was born, he was made a candidate to be the next prefecture Lord of the Ji Clan in the West Prefecture with opposition from Ji Lee. After Ning being reborn, he decided that he will not waste his life in this new world, and thus began to quietly train in the Visualization Technique which Lord Cui gave to him, his soul quickly reaching the level where he was able to divide his mind in two (the level of an ordinary Zifu disciple). He later tells his parents that he will begin training in the Way of The Immortal and chooses to train as a Fiendgod body refiner, surprising Ji Yichuan and Yuchi Snow with his knowledge. Ning chose to first begin training in a FiendGod Body Refining Technique, and then in a Ki refining technique because his meridians were weak so he wanted to first strengthen his body through Fiendgod Body Refining technique so later on he can easily choose either Ki refining or Fiendgod Body Refining technique depending on the one he is good at. Ning looked at 19 different types of Fiendgod Body Refining technique and he chose the Diagram Of The Nine Heavens Technique which is considered the most powerful one and most widely spread and most easily obtainable type of Fiendgod Body Refining technique. However it is also the hardest one to train in but Ji Ning chooses it and successfully initiates the best type of initiation where he has the lunar star on the left hand and the solar star on the right hand and countless flecks of starlight swirling around the body like a vortex. Ning later on also begins KI training in a water element technique. Ning then started training in archery with Blindfish, footwork with his mother ☀http://desolate-era.wikia.com/wiki/Yuchi_Snow and sword training with his father http://desolate-era.wikia.com/wiki/Ji_Ishwin. He trains for the next six years in the sword, archery and footwork and reaches the advanced levels in both the sword and footwork, after which his father brings him to an arena where he battles with a monster after a close battle he emerges victorious and his father informs him that he will arrange for him to battle a monster in the arena every three days. He later battles with a serpent monster in the arena and when he kills it, Serpentwing the xiantian level father of the serpent he killed attacks Ning in a rage, he only manages to survive thanks to breaking through to the one with the world level with his footwork while dodging Serpentwing's attacks. His father Ji Ishwin upon realizing Ning was in danger launches an attack at Serpentwing from a great distance causing serpentwing to flee, he gives chase but Serpentwing manages to escape from him. When he returns to see his son, Ji Ishwin observes his son's astonishing regenerative ability as a Fiendgod Body Refiner, Ning who had lost his arm during the fight with Serpentwing reattaches it. Progress of cultivation Book 1: 0-10 years old, Houtian stage Book 2: '10 years old, Peak-stage Houtian stage '''Book 3: 1'1 years old, Early-stage Xiantian Ki/Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 4: '''11 years old, Early-stage Xiantian Ki/Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 5: 16 years old, Peak-stage Xiantian Ki/Fiendgod Body Refiner Book 6: '''16 years old, Early-stage Zifu Ki Refiner, Early-stage Zifu Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 7: '''16-17 years old, Late-stage Zifu Ki Refiner, Early-stage Zifu Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 8: '''20-21 years old, Early-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Peak-stage Zifu Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 9: '''21-30 years old, Late-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Early-stage WanXiang Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 10: '''30 years old, Late-stage WanXiang Ki Refiner, Early-stage WanXiang Fiendgod Body Refiner '''Book 11: '''31 years old - Original body a peak-stage Wanxiang Ki Refiner and Middle stage WanXiang Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a peak-stage Primal Ki Refiner '''Book 12: '''34 years old - Original body a peak-stage Wanxiang Ki Refiner and Peak stage WanXiang Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a peak-stage Primal Ki Refiner '''Book 13: '''64-70 years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and Peak stage Primal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner '''Book 14: '''70+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and early stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner '''Book 15: '''70+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and early stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner '''Book 16: '''90+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and late stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner '''Book 17: '''90+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and late stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Celestial Immortal stage Ki Refiner '''Book 18: 100+ years old - Original body a Late-stage Earth Immortal Ki Refiner and late stage Earth Immortal Fiendgod Body Refiner, Primaltwin is a Pure Yang True Immortal Ki Refiner Book 19: '100-200 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (breaks through from Earth Immortal Godfiend refining) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 3 Dantian*) '''Book 20: '''200-800 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 2 Dantian*) '''Book 21: '''800 years old - Main Body @ Celestial God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) '''Book 22: '''840 years old - Main Body @ True God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ True Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) (acknowledged as a top-tier supreme being in the 3 realms universe) '''Book 23: '''1000-1300 years old - Main Body @ Ancestral God (Godfiend refiner) Primordial soul (avatar aka clone) @ Ancestral Immortal (Ki refiner Class 1 Dantian*) (becomes the ultimate/No. 1 supreme being in the "3 realms" universe and almost equal to Nuwa/Pangu level that created the "3 realms" universe) See Spoilers for future cultivation levels. Techniques and Arts: Formations: * ''Nine Palaces Sword Formation' - A simple sword formation from the Yang Sword Formation that consists of nine flying swords, it was used only during the Dao debates. * Thousand Sword Formation - Ninth Level (Keeps changing depending on the grade of swords used, higher ranked swords => harder to control) * Sword Formation - A flying sword formation that uses the profound mysteries of the elements of Water and Earth, secrets of the Grand Dao of Qiankun, and is unleashed through the Grand Dao of the Sword. Created by Daofather Heavenrake * Thousand Swords Formation - Developed by Patriach Subhuti using the Thousand Sword Formation as its base * ‘Heaven Punisher Formation’ - this formation requires a commander, a thousand Celestial Immortals, and a hundred thousand Loose Immortals working in unison to form a Xingtian Divinity that is comparable in power to a Empyrean God. Divine Abilities: * Hand * Evasion * Transformation * Heads, Six Arms * Vajra * Thunderbolt Eye * of the Luminous Heart * Dragon’s Eye * Arcane Art * Archery * Wind of the Nine Heavens * Melodies of Virtue * Evasion Divine sense techniques: * Art * Art * Of The Mind * Slayer * Soulscour Inner Visualization Techniques * Visualization Technique Ki Refining techniques; * Element Art - Mortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) * Watersource - Immortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) * Sutra - Great Firmament rank Ki refining technique (Water Element) Fiendgod Body Refining Techniques * Diagram Of The Nine Heavens Sword arts * The Five Elements Sword '''Capable of using the fire, water and wind portions of the art and their combinations * The Sword' # The First Stance; Lustrous Sword-Heart # The Second Stance; Manifold Thistlethorns # The Third Stance; Sudden Sword Light # The Fourth Stance; Sun in the Sky # The Fifth Stance; Moonlight Hiding the Sword # The Sixth Stance; Grand Dao Domain # The Seventh Stance; Horizontal Sword Execution # The Eighth Stance; Immortal-Devil # The Ninth Stance; Sword Roaming the Three Realms # The Tenth Stance; Relentless Advance (self created) # The Eleventh Stance; Dragon’s Warring in the Wild (self created) # The Twelfth Stance; Cleaving Heaven and Earth (self created) * The 'of Heaven ' A defensive sword art developed by a Daofather Cultivating within Zifu Ji Ning is cultivating both Dire-Ice and Earthfire within his Zifu Dire-Ice: Snowspirit dire-ice (first grade) Earthfire: Goldflame earthfire (first grade) Daos: Lesser Daos * Dao of Rainwater (Mastered) * Dao of the Inferno (Mastered) * Dao of the Gale (Mastered) * Unnamed earth aligned Dao (Mastered) * Unnamed metal aligned Dao (Mastered) * 15 Unnamed water aligned Daos (Mastered) Grand Daos * Dao of the Sword (Mastered) * Dao of the Bow (Grand Dao domain) * Dao of (Qiankun) Space (True Meaning of the Dao) * Dao of the Lotus (True Meaning of the Dao) * Dao of the Waterdrop (Mastered) * Dao of Time Equipment: '''Darknorth Swords' - Mysterious three part sword bought in the West Prefecture city, made from unknown materials but incredibly sharp later used for the Fiendgod Bloodforging technique. Thousand Bull Sword - Top grade Immortal rank sword formerly owned by immortal Juhua. Rahu Bow - a High grade Protocosmic ranked bow, the materials used in its construction came from the demon Rahu. Heavenraker Swords - Nine part top grade immortal ranked flying sword formation, designed to be used for the Heavenraker Sword art, the blades have been infused with the 36-Layered Heavenrake Sword Formation. The Splitters - Top grade Pure Yang artifacts that can merge into the users hand to transform them into furred claws that are able to manifest as various weapons e.g. swords, spears or axes. Nineleaf Snowlotus - A protocosmic lotus treasure, its main use is for binding foes but it can also be used defensively. Ananda World-Swords - Nine top-grade Pure Yang flying swords that have been personally fashioned by Buddha Ananda. ‘Violetdawn Pearl’ - a mottled, violet-colored pearl, it is a Pure Yang treasure used to capture and bewilder foes, it containes a minor world within it that was comparable to Earth. Yin-Yang Duality Thousand Supremes Formation - composed of a thousand top grade Immortal rank flying swords, formed by a set of five hundred extremely Yin-aligned ‘Sole-Ki Frost Swords’ and five hundred extremely Yang-aligned ‘Qiangang Inferno Swords’. Void Boat - Third fastest treasure in the Three-Realms. Category:Characters